The invention relates to an escalator step or a moving walkway plate, wherein a guide roller mounting for reception of a guide roller is arranged at a step body or plate body and is formed integrally with the step or plate.
An escalator step with supports integrated into a cast body has become known from International Application specification WO 95 123758. A respective support is arranged at each step side, wherein a fastening for a transport chain and a fastening for a guide roller are provided at the support. For fastening the guide roller, a pin, which serves as a bearing seat for the guide roller, is fixed into the support.
The production of the escalator step or the moving walkway plate in accordance with, such known structure is complicated and costly due to the fixing of the bearing pins.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the known equipment and present an escalator step or a moving walkway plate which can be produced efficiently and optimized in terms of cost.
In accordance with the invention an escalator step has first and second fastenings provided at side supports on the underside of the step. The second fastening consists of a cantilever arm and bearing pin. The escalator step, cantilever arm and bearing pin are formed as a unitary piece in a single casting A bearing can be mounted directly upon the cast bearing pin, and may be held in place by a self-threading screw tapped into a bore in the bearing pin A washer is used to press upon a ring of the bearing whereby the bearing is maintained in position against a shoulder of the bearing pin.
The advantages achieved by the invention are essentially to be seen in that the manufacturing process for the step or the plate is simplified, because inserted parts are no longer necessary. Moreover, the production of the casting mould or press die is simplified. As a prefabricated fastening for the guide roller is producible in one piece with the step or plate, the subsequent mounting of the roller and the means for that purpose are also simplified. Due to the simplification of the manufacturing process, the casting mould or press die as well as the assembling of the guide roller, substantial cost savings are possible overall. Moreover, replacement rollers can be easily and quickly exchanged.